Fantastica Mania 2015
|attendance = 1,300 (Jan 13) 1,000 (Jan 14) 850 (Jan 15) 300 (Jan 17) 1,950 (Jan 18) 1,950 (Jan 19) |venue = Bodymaker Colosseum (Jan 13) Takamatsu-shi Sōgō Taiikukan (Jan 14) KBS Hall (Jan 15) Shin-Kiba 1st Ring (Jan 17) Korakuen Hall (Jan 18 and 19) |city = Osaka, Japan (Jan 13) Takamatsu, Japan (Jan 14) Kyoto, Japan (Jan 15) Tokyo, Japan (Jan 17-19) |liveevent =Y |lastevent = Pequeño Reyes del Aire (2015) / Wrestle Kingdom 9 in Tokyo Dome |nextevent = Torneo Nacional de Parejas Increibles (2015) / The New Beginning in Osaka (2015) |event = ''Fantastica Mania |lastevent2 = Fantastica Mania 2014 |nextevent2 = Fantastica Mania 2016 }} The Fantastica Mania 2015 event was a series of six professional wrestling events in Japan, co-produced by the Japanese promotion New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) and the Mexican promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL) and took place between January 13 and 19, 2015. The 2015 shows were the fifth time that NJPW and CMLL have co-promoted shows in Japan under the Fantastica Mania name. The 2015 event featured six shows in total, one more than the Fantastica Mania 2014 series, and the most shows of any year to date. The 2015 show was the first time the joint show will be held in Takamatsu and Kyoto while it had previously held shows in both Tokyo and Osaka. Background The events featured six to eight professional wrestling matches on each event. The 2015 Fantastica Mania series of shows were the fifth year in a row where Japanese wrestling promotion New Japan Pro Wrestling (NJPW) has promoted a series of shows in Japan along with their Mexican partner promotion Consejo Mundial de Lucha Libre (CMLL). The 2015 series of shows were show 13 through 18, a total of 6 shows, the highest number of any year up until that point. The show in Takamatsu, Japan on January 14 will be the first time Fantastiamaniac takes place in Takamatsu. In the summer of 2014 Bárbaro Cavernario won the 2014 2014 version of the En Busca de un Ídolo ("In search of a Idol") tournament and as part of winning the tournament he was guaranteed participation in the 2015 Fantastica Mania series of matches. When CMLL and NJPW made the announcement of the six dates in 2015 they also announced Bárbaro Cavernario and Último Guerrero as the first two Mexican competitors for the series of shows. On November 21 CMLL announced the full field of 17 CMLL wrestlers going to Japan; Atlantis, La Sombra, Volador Jr., Místico, Gran Guerrero, Mr. Niebla, Máscara Dorada, Pólvora, Mephisto, Okumura, Ángel de Oro, Stuka Jr., Rey Cometa, Tritón and Stigma. The 2015 tour would be the first time that Bárbaro Cavernario, Gran Guerrero, Mr. Niebla, Pólvora, Ángel de Oro, Tritón and Stigma would work the Fantastica Mania events; and also the first year that Máximo would not be on the Fantastica Mania shows. On December 12, it was announced that NJPW wrestlers Hiroshi Tanahashi, Shinsuke Nakamura, Tetsuya Naito and Kazuchika Okada would also be taking part in the tour. The full cards for all six events were released on January 6, 2015. Results January 13 |times= |match1=Rey Cometa and Tritón defeated La Peste Negra (Bárbaro Cavernario and Mr. Niebla) |stip1=Tag team match |time1=5:59 |match2=Ángel de Oro and Okumura wrestled to a draw |stip2=Match Relampago |time2=10:00 |match3=Gedo and Pólvora defeated Jushin Thunder Liger and Místico |stip3=Tag team match |time3=10:09 |match4=Stigma, Stuka Jr. and Tiger Mask defeated Mephisto, Shinsuke Nakamura and Yoshi-Hashi |stip4=Six-man tag team match |time4=11:39 |match5=Ryusuke Taguchi, La Sombra and Tetsuya Naito defeated Captain New Japan, KUSHIDA and Máscara Dorada |stip5=Six-man tag team match |time5=10:16 |match6=Atlantis, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Volador Jr. defeated Gran Guerrero, Kazuchika Okada and Último Guerrero |stip6=Six-man tag team match |time6=17:31 }} January 14 |times= |match1=Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) and Yoshi-Hashi defeated Ángel de Oro and KUSHIDA |stip1=Tag team match |time1=9:06 |match2=Jushin Thunder Liger and Stuka Jr. defeated Gedo and Mephisto |stip2=Tag team match |time2=11:00 |match3=''La Peste Negra'' (Bárbaro Cavernario and Mr. Niebla) defeated Sho Tanaka and Stigma |stip3=Tag team match |time3=7:38 |match4=Kazuchika Okada and Pólvora defeated Místico and Tritón |stip4=Tag team match |time4=9:53 |match5=Gran Guerrero, Shinsuke Nakamura and Último Guerrero defeated Atlantis, Captain New Japan and Volador Jr. |stip5=Six-man tag team match |time5=11:04 |match6=Ryusuke Taguchi, La Sombra and Tetsuya Naito defeated Hiroshi Tanahashi, Máscara Dorada and Tiger Mask |stip6=Six-man tag team match |time6=13:49 }} January 15 |times= |match1=Bárbaro Cavernario and Yoshi-Hashi defeated KUSHIDA and Yohei Komatsu |stip1=Tag team match |time1=9:16 |match2=Mr. Niebla and Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) defeated Ángel de Oro and Stigma |stip2=Tag team match |time2=8:31 |match3=Gedo and Pólvora defeated Místico and Tiger Mask |stip3=Tag team match |time3=9:40 |match4=Kazuchika Okada (with Gedo) and Mephisto defeated Captain New Japan and Stuka Jr. |stip4=Tag team match |time4=8:25 |match5=Ryusuke Taguchi, La Sombra and Tetsuya Naito defeated Jushin Thunder Liger, Máscara Dorada and Tritón |stip5=Six-man tag team match |time5=11:17 |match6=Gran Guerrero, Shinsuke Nakamura and Último Guerrero defeated Atlantis, Hiroshi Tanahashi and Volador Jr. |stip6=Six-man tag team match |time6=11:46 }} January 17 |times= |match1=Rey Cometa and Stuka Jr. defeated La Peste Negra (Bárbaro Cavernario and Mr. Niebla) |stip1=Tag team match; Fantastica Mania 2015 Tag Tournament first round match |time1=4:10 |match2=''Los Guerreros Laguneros'' (Gran Guerrero and Último Guerrero) defeated Stigma and Volador Jr. |stip2=Tag team match; Fantastica Mania 2015 Tag Tournament first round match |time2=9:32 |match3=Mephisto and Pólvora defeated Místico and Tritón |stip3=Tag team match; Fantastica Mania 2015 Tag Tournament first round match |time3=7:09 |match4=Atlantis and Máscara Dorada defeated La Sombra and Tetsuya Naito |stip4=Tag team match; Fantastica Mania 2015 Tag Tournament first round match |time4=8:05 |match5=''Los Guerreros Laguneros'' (Gran Guerrero and Último Guerrero) defeated Rey Cometa and Stuka Jr. |stip5=Tag team match; Fantastica Mania 2015 Tag Tournament semifinal match |time5=8:13 |match6=Atlantis and Máscara Dorada defeated Mephisto and Pólvora |stip6=Tag team match; Fantastica Mania 2015 Tag Tournament semifinal match |time6=4:27 |match7=Ángel de Oro © (with Rey Cometa) defeated Okumura (with Mima Shimoda and Pólvora) |stip7=Singles match for the CMLL World Light Heavyweight Championship |time7=12:13 |match8=Atlantis and Máscara Dorada defeated Los Guerreros Laguneros (Gran Guerrero and Último Guerrero) |stip8=Tag team match; Fantastica Mania 2015 Tag Tournament final match |time8=16:54 }} January 18 |times= |match1=Ángel de Oro, Jushin Thunder Liger and Tiger Mask defeated CHAOS (Gedo, Tomohiro Ishii and Yoshi-Hashi) |stip1=Six-man tag team match |time1=10:40 |match2=Bárbaro Cavernario and Okumura (with Mima Shimoda) defeated KUSHIDA and Tritón (with Rey Cometa) |stip2=Tag team match |time2=7:29 |match3=Ryusuke Taguchi, La Sombra and Tetsuya Naito defeated Captain New Japan, Mascara Don and Máscara Dorada |stip3=Six-man tag team match |time3=10:24 |match4=Volador Jr. © (with Tritón) defeated Gran Guerrero (with Bárbaro Cavernario) |stip4=Singles match for the NWA World Historic Welterweight Championship |time4=10:24 |match5=Mephisto © (with Yujiro Takahashi) defeated Stuka Jr. (with Ángel de Oro) |stip5=Singles match for the Mexican National Light Heavyweight Championship |time5=13:06 |match6=Hiroshi Tanahashi, Místico and Stigma defeated Kazuchika Okada, Pólvora and Shinsuke Nakamura |stip6=Six-man tag team match |time6=11:56 |match7=Último Guerrero defeated Atlantis |stip7=Singles match |time7=18:05 }} January 19 |times= |match1=Jushin Thunder Liger, KUSHIDA, Stuka Jr. and Tiger Mask defeated Gedo, Okumura (with Mima Shimoda), Tomohiro Ishii and Yoshi-Hashi |stip1=Eight-man tag team match |time1=9:28 |match2=Ryusuke Taguchi and Tetsuya Naito defeated Captain New Japan and Tritón |stip2=Tag team match |time2=6:51 |match3=Bullet Club (Mephisto and Yujiro Takahashi) defeated Ángel de Oro and Stigma |stip3=Tag team match |time3=10:22 |match4=Bárbaro Cavernario defeated Rey Cometa |stip4=Singles match |time4=11:28 |match5=Místico defeated Pólvora |stip5=Singles match |time5=11:47 |match6=Atlantis, Hiroshi Tanahashi, Kota Ibushi and Volador Jr. defeated Gran Guerrero, Kazuchika Okada, Shinsuke Nakamura and Último Guerrero |stip6=Eight-man tag team match |time6=12:54 |match7=La Sombra defeated Máscara Dorada |stip7=Singles match |time7=18:23 }} References Category:Fantastica Mania Category:Events Category:NJPW Events